The invention concerns a fastening device for connecting two wall parts of a furniture part, in particular a rear wall to a side wall of a drawer. The fastening device on a wall part has at least one resilient latch which is resilient about a notional spring axis and which is —preferably releasably—latchable into a latching receiving means provided or fastened to the other wall part.
Furthermore, the invention concerns a connecting fitting for transversely connecting two wall parts of a furniture part with a fastening device of the kind to be described. The invention further concerns a drawer and an article of furniture having a connecting fitting of the specified kind.
Fastening devices of that kind already form part in large numbers of the state of the art. Thus, for example, DE 32 18 504 C2 of 25 Mar. 1993 discloses a fastening device, by means of which a rear wall can be connected to a side wall of a drawer. In that case, the fastening device has two resilient latches arranged at a wall of the drawer, which correspond to recesses in a further wall.